


Feelings

by Serenity1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Confidence, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Naruto Shippuden Episode #206: Naruto reminds Sakura that he has fallen in love with Hatake Kakashi as he confesses out loud to everyone that's around him without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto Shippuden!
> 
> So I gotten this idea while watching episode #206. The first chapter is quite short so I'm hoping that the next chapter would be a bit longer than the first.

"I love you, Naruto. I always have," Sakura said as she stares at Naruto with a blush on her face. Kiba and Sai weren't shocked, Lee and Yamato were as Kakashi stayed cool and calm. 

"Sakura, have you forgotten on what I told you earlier?" Naruto asked softly.

"About what? You could forget about Sasuke now and come back to the village. Forget about the promise I made," Sakura said.

"I…I can't believe you forgotten what I told you!" Naruto exclaims as Sakura was faking a fake baffled look on her face. "Oh come on, Sakura! I told you that I've gotten over you right before Pain attacked! I'm in love with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto snaps as it became suddenly quiet around them.

Naruto blinked and then swore as he suddenly realized what he just said out loud. How could he say that so suddenly? He knows that Kakashi and Iruka-sensei were together and are having arguments at the moment. 

"I thought that maybe you've forgotten your influenced over Kakashi-sensei and be with me instead," Sakura said slowly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto said shaking his head. "I'll wait forever until Kakashi-sensei returns my feelings, but I will not jeopardize his relationship with Iruka-sensei just to be with him. I will also keep my promise to the village and return Sasuke back," Naruto said determined.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered to himself as he thought back to the arguments he had with Iruka.

(Flashback)

"Why don't you just say it out loud, Kakashi?! You find me boring and unattractive," Iruka argued with a sad look on his face.

"What? No! Of course not! I find you sexually attractive baby, and I want to pound you right where you are," Kakashi said seductively.

Iruka blushes but then it went away as it was replaced by a small sad smile. "I wish that were true, love. But I've seen the way you look at Naruto. You always blush and look away when he looks at you. I admit that his growing to be a handsome young man and pretty soon…" he didn't finished as he was slammed against the wall.

"I love you, Iruka Umino. I can never get tired of you," Kakashi said as he removes his mask and sealed Iruka's lips with his own.

(End Flashback)

Sakura growls as she looks back at Sai, Lee and Kiba, "Let's go, guys. We are heading to the village," She said as she turns and walks away from Naruto.

"What should we do, Kakashi?" Yamato asked.

Kakashi sighed as he thought of what they should be doing. Before he could answer though, Sai showed up to tell them what Sakura was planning and then Gaara and the others showed up as they started to tell what had happened at the conference.

When Gaara left, Naruto couldn't help but thought back to what he had just heard and what he had said to Sakura. He wasn't paying any attention to Kakashi-sensei nor the other two. He began to hyperventilate and he fell onto the snow as the last thing he heard was Kakashi crying out his name. Everything was just too much to handle.

\-------

Kakashi sighed as he stares at Naruto's unconscious form. "What should we do?" Sai asked worriedly as he too was staring at Naruto.

"We will both go after Sakura. She's not strong enough to take on Sasuke," Kakashi said as he looks at Yamato. "Once Naruto wakes up, go directly to the village no matter what the cost may be," he said.

"Of course," Yamato said nodding as he watches Kakashi knelt beside Naruto on the floor.

"It's now my job to protect you. I've been a coward and an unworthy sensei to you, but yet…" Kakashi began slowly as he had a determined look on his face. Kakashi leans forward to kiss Naruto on the forehead before pulling right back up. "If you tell this to him…" he warns Yamato.

"I won't, it's not my place to tell," Yamato said shaking his head but then frowns. "Aren't you together with Iruka?" He asked.

"We are having some problems," Kakashi replies as he stood up, "I'll deal with him once we get back to the village. Remember my orders, Yamato," he said as he left with Sai.

Yamato sighed as he made himself into a relaxing position on the floor to watch over Naruto. "You're one troublesome kid, do you know that?" He asked to no one in particular.

But he just hopes that in the end, everything will work out for them. Naruto deserves happiness after being along for twelve years. He feels sorry for Iruka but Kakashi is the one person he truly hopes Naruto could be with in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems rushed, doesn't it? I try to do it differently than the episode. This is going to be a short multi-fic so don't expect to be a long one! As for my other story of Naruto: Center of Attention, it should be updated soon. Chapter 8 is kinda hard for me to write for some reason...


End file.
